Four Weddings and a Funeral: Atlantis
by MidnightWaterLily
Summary: There will be four weddings and one death in the stargate community...who will tie the knot and who will be gone forever? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the second part of a story I'm writing. The first part is called Four Weddings and a Funeral and can be found in the SG-1 section of Comments welcome!**

_**Atlantis: Chapter One**_

"So what do you think?" John asked Carson, who was looking over a file they had just brought back from a planet.

"This is amazing! They are definitely more medically advanced than earth. They must have fantastically healthy people on Wyredes." Beckett replied.

"Oh, they were definitely healthy." The Major replied, thinking about one especially beautiful brunette he had met there.

"I would love to go there meself and learn what I can from them."

"I'll get a trip together for you then." Shepard told him and left to do just that.

A few hours later Atlantis' medical team filed onto Wyrdes.

"The medical labs are this way." John directed. Beckett marveled at the size of the cluster of clean cut buildings. As they stood outside one of them, a woman in a fresh white suit who had copper hair came out.

"Major, we thought we'd see your team again." She greeted them with a smile.

"Yes, Dr. Beckett expressed wishes to learn more about you – I mean your work." John corrected himself, looking pre-occupied.

"Well, let me give you a tour, Dr. Beckett."

"Oh, that would be lovely."

"I'm going to go look for something." John told them, starting to turn away.

"Of course, Major. I'll radio you when we're ready to leave." Carson agreed.

- - - - - - - -

"Over here we have our training area for younger people in the medical field." The woman, who had identified herself as Katell, pointed out.

"Mmhmm." Carson was hardly paying attention to anything but their tour guide. He could definitely agree with Shepard on how healthy this world's inhabitants were. Katell was inspiringly beautiful. Her face blushed a rosy pink, her green eyes were vivid against her creamy skin.

"Dr. Beckett?" He sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes dear? And call me Carson, if you will." Was that one of his medical personnel snickering behind him?

"I was just asking if you'd like to see our library."

"Oh, I'd love to." Now he truly was paying attention, for the books that these rooms contained held so much that would improve Earth's and Atlantis' medical knowledge and general health.

"There's so much we could learn from you." Carson told Katell at the end of the day. "I've written down as much as I had time for, but it would do my people a lot of good to study your knowledge of medicine for much longer. Unfortunately I'm needed at Atlantis, or I would ask to stay here for a wee bit, like an intern." He told her.

"Let me talk to my supervisor, while you wait for the Major to come back." Katell replied, an idea forming in her head. Carson nodded and went to radio John.

They were starting toward the gate again when Katell came running behind them, cheeks flushed in excitement, and carrying a suitcase.

"Dr. Beckett, Major, would your team mind hosting me at Atlantis for awhile? I could bring lots of information and explain it to your doctors during times that wouldn't take away from their work."

"Of course!" Carson quickly replied. "Let me carry this for you." He said, taking her bag.

"You do realize that we have to check with Elizabeth, right?" John asked.

"I'm sure she won't mind." The doctor brushed the comment aside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"You did _WHAT?"_ Weir demanded as Beckett stood before her.

"She'll be really helpful. We can learn so much from her. I can show you the notes I took in just an hour!" Beckett pleaded.

"Well, it's besides the point now, isn't it, Carson? She's already here. But next time, I want notice and permission asked." Elizabeth told him. He nodded and hurried to show Katell where she could stay.

- -

"Has Beckett gotten those results to you yet?" McKay asked John a few days later.

"Nope. I think he's a little preoccupied at the moment." John smiled.

"Yeah…I hope she doesn't last too long. It's going to get old real fast." McKay muttered, and hurried off after taking a sip of coffee.

John was bored and didn't feel like doing any of the paperwork that sat on his desk. He looked up at the calendar hanging on the wall. December 15th….Back home he might have…what _would_ he have been doing? Would he still be working for the government? He would be watching the normal Christmas traditions one way or another. But he wouldn't have traded any of his time on Atlantis for anything Earth could have offered.

"Hey." A female voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up to see one of the members of another team standing in his doorway. "Up for a game of cards?" Enya held up a deck. He grinned. Anything but this boring stuff.

-

"Who put this up?" Weir asked, pointing to a sign that had been tacked to the cafeteria bulletin board.

"I believe that some of the people of lesser importance put it together." McKay answered.

The sign read: Christmas Party – December 25th – 6:00 – Staff Lounge – Bring an Exchange gift – Bring Escort.

"I think it's a good idea." Rodney added. "We could use a little Christmas spirit around here."

"I wouldn't have thought you were the traditional type." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes well, I'm just saying it might be good for everyone."

"I think you're right."

- -

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee?" Beckett asked Katell. It was late and she had been explaining a concept to the medical staff for several hours. The rest of the staff had been dismissed now and the two of them were left looking tired.

"Thanks, but I think I'll turn in for the night. I would like to finish reading some of these books." She told him.

Beckett nodded. This was the second time she had turned him down at a chance for non-work related conversation.

"All right. I think I'll still get meself a cup. See you in the morning."

She nodded and he left, trying to tell himself that it was nothing personal.

- -

"You know what? I think I found a floor that would work for hockey." Enya told John.

"I didn't know that you were into hockey." John said, looking at his co-worker with new awe.

She shrugged. "I like playing it, not watching it. Do you think we could get a quick team together? It would be a lot of fun."

"Sure. We've got a Canadian right here, and there must be some other guys who feel hockey deprived."

"And girls." Enya added with mock sternness.

"And girls. I think we might be able to have some sticks and pucks sent too."

--

Within a week they were ready for their first game. Just a fun game to warm up with. Later they would work on real teams and real games. Ronan and Teyla had been taught enough to be able to play. McKay was all over it, and Beckett had even been persuaded to join in, since Katell was watching from the sidelines. Weir could not be convinced to play, but they had gotten 12 people – 6 per team.

**Please comment and let me know what you think! I've been leaving the Atlantis part behind, but I think I'm starting to get into it again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my friend Matt for giving me a perfect reaction of a hockey-informed Canadian man. (And I won't make any more comparisons between him and McKay…lol)**

**Chapter Three:**

"Good job!" John high-fived Enya.

"That was fun." Enya commented, holding a water-bottle to her flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, lets all go to the cafeteria. I'm starved after all that." McKay suggested, glad that his team had won. They all followed behind him, also in a good mood.

Beckett was glad that Katell had agreed to go with them. The two walked behind Shepard, who was walking with his arm around Enya.

"So, how do you remember all of the rules of hockey?" Teyla asked, as they sat around the table.

"Well…" Enya blushed. She had come up with a funny thought one time while playing goalie and the rest of her team were boys. She had shared it with her ancient history class, only to have her students find it very funny. She thought that this group might find it amusing too.

"I once pictured it as the goalie being a damsel and all the other members of the team being her knights defending her from the other team and deadly weapon – the puck. They do everything in their power to save the girl from the ferocious opposing team. " When she was finished, everyone was cracking up, and Teyla had her brows raised in a curiously bemused look.

"You're a trip." Shepard laughed affectionately.

"Ugh! Americans! At least Canadian women look at hockey seriously." Rodney ranted – adding to their amusement. "Besides the fact that the opposite team doesn't want to hit the goalie, and the goalie doesn't want to get hit by the puck – you've got a suicidal damsel." He explained seriously.

"A suicidal damsel!" Enya joined in with the laughing until she had to catch her breath.

- -

"Carson…Carson!" Carson finally snapped out of his far off look.

"Right. What were we talking about then?" he looked around the table at the slightly annoyed faces of the other people in the meeting.

"I wonder if he has a cure for love-sickness." John whispered to McKay.

"I don't think he'd be able to find it in this state." McKay snickered back.

"Can you give me the report on your research?" Weir asked the doctor for the second time.

"Ah yes. So sorry. We've discovered what's causing the allergic reactions on the mainland and are almost done developing the antihistamine."

"Wonderful." Weir nodded and moved on to the next person.

- -

"I'll get one team together, and you can find your team." John suggested to Rodney later when they were back on hockey.

"Does that mean we play center?" McKay asked.

"No, we can all switch out if we want. Don't worry – you can play goalie too." John teased.

"No…I'll find…a girl to do that." McKay replied, taking on a scared expression.

"I'm going to find my team." John declared, and bolted for the door so that he could get first dibs. He ran down the hall – knowing McKay had gone the opposite direction.

"Ronan!" He stuck his head in Ronan's room. "You're on my team – hockey." He waited for a quick affirmative answer from Ronan and was gone again.

"Teyla!" he called down the hall he saw her walking in.

"You're too late! I'm on McKay's team." She called back.

John shook his head and hurried to find more people. Ten minutes later his team was complete with Kate, Enya and Jason – one of the air force personnel on base. McKay had managed to get Teyla, Kavinaugh, Beckett, another doctor, and an Asian girl who adored him. John hoped that Rodney wouldn't be too hard on some of them.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Especially of Enya's take on hockey, I wasn't sure whether or not I should put it in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you Kat, for bringing this to my attention; This story is a sequel to The Atlantian Trunk (though it should make sense even if you don't read that). In this story, Enya has been in Atlantis for about a year, if not longer, and she and John are still dating. She is no longer on the main team however, simply for purposes that play into the story later. Hope that cleared some things up. : )

**Chapter Four:**

"So how's your team coming along?" John asked, popping his head into the lab.

Rodney grunted. "Fine. Can't talk about hockey right now. We're having a problem with overheating in the energy chamber, and this should be a simple fix, but its not coming together like I need it to."

"I'll leave you to it then." John smiled and hurried away from the aggravated Rodney. The jumpers needed test flights since they had been fixed and Dr. Beckett had agreed to help. John was glad that the doctor would have some time away from Katell, but was very mistaken. Carson and Katell were both by the jumpers when he arrived.

"Ready then?" John asked, trying not to laugh at the way they were staring at each other.

"Sure." Beckett answered.

"I'm rather surprised at how eager you sounded to help. You weren't so keen on it last time." John said in mock seriousness, and climbed into a jumper, lifting off before he could see Carson's angry face turn into 'Macho Man' for Katell.

- -

That night Enya came into the lounge later than usual. She had been though some intense training with wraith weapons and was wiped out. It was a bit surprising, however, to see John engaged in a card game with Teyla. Not that they were ever exclusive with their games, it was just strange to see him so into it with the Athosian. Especially since they had been secretly dating for a few months now, and nights were usually their only time to spend together.

Enya plopped down onto one of the couches and watched. After a minute or two, John looked up. "Hey Enya." He said half-heartedly.

"You know, Teyla's pretty good at this game. I should have taught her awhile ago." He commented, shuffling the deck.

"Mmmhmm." Enya nodded. "Well, I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to bed." She announced after a few more minutes.

"See you tomorrow." John didn't even look up as she left. Enya tried not to think anything of it, but it still got under her skin.

- - -

The next morning a barbaric yawp from Rodney's office brought people running.

"What on earth is the matter?" Weir asked.

"THIS IS….PREPOSTEROUS!" he yelled, waving some kind of graphing plan in his hand.

"What is it?" Weir tried again.

"I went to bed last night…which was _obviously_ a BIG mistake, and wake up to find that someone thought they'd just sneak in here and solve my problems!"

"What problems did they solve this time?" John asked. "Is Jeanie here again?" he looked around hopefully, and back and Rodney, to find that he was so upset that John's teasing didn't even affect him.

"I want to know who did this, and I want consequences to be given." Rodney stormed, his face red.

"Calm down, and explain." Weir ordered.

"I was…trying to figure out this machine to cool the energy room down, and there was one part that just wouldn't work without causing problems with the ZPM and anything else the Ancients have rigged here…" He breathed like a bull through his nostrils. "And now, _someone_ scribbled notes all over it, and solved it!"

"Is that not a good thing?" Teyla asked.

"Well…yeah, but it's not their problem! I would have gotten it. And why isn't whoever solved this working in my job, if they're soo smart?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going back to work now, and I suggest you all do the same." Weir told the crowd that had formed.

"Yes, just leave. We don't care about justice here." Rodney muttered. "I'll just start the little project that an elf formed for me in the middle of the night."

Enya was walking down the hall and saw the dispersing of the group, having missed the commotion. She was going to say hi to John on her way to get a bite to eat in the cafeteria, but stopped when she saw him laughing and helping Teyla into her gear. They were obviously on their way out the gate on some mission…Enya turned on her heel and headed the opposite way. She could do without breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Rodney, glad to see you got the energy room figured out." One of the scientists, Laura, commented as she worked across the lab from him.

"Yeah thanks." Rodney muttered, looking up briefly and then back to his work. He looked back up at her suddenly. "Laura, right?" He asked.

The redhead looked surprise at the question, but nodded and stared at him, trying to follow the train of thought that was moving across his face. "You're not…" He looked at her quizzically.

"What?" She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"No, it can't be. Forget it." Rodney dismissed the unknown idea.

"Rodney?" A tentative female voice broke into the silence of the lab a few minutes later.

"Hi Enya." Rodney turned to see the woman whom he had gotten to know fairly well over the last year, one of the newer additions to the Atlantis team.

"Hi Rodney." She leaned against the counter and propped her chin on his hand.

"Do you need something?" He asked after a few moments. He seemed to be distracted by her being there.

"Yeah… I was wondering, how close are Teyla and John?" she asked, lowering her voice a little.

"Ah…Teyla and John…yeah, saw that from the very beginning. Her little speech about how happy she was to have found a friend in him, and their little head bonking ritual…" He waved his pen as he talked and was staring into space instead of looking at Enya.

Enya's heart sank as she tried to catch McKay's train of thought. "So, they're pretty close then…"

"Well, they are on the same team, and have saved each others lives countless times and everything." McKay said as if it were no big deal, because he of course, did bigger things.

"Ok. Thanks." She turned to leave, but Rodney stopped her, asking as in an afterthought –

"Any particular reason you're asking?"

"Umm…I was just wondering. They've been acting a little…different recently, is all." Enya shrugged and tried to walk off as casually as possible, while questions raced through her head.

Was John really into Teyla and just dating her because he couldn't date Teyla? Or was he getting sick of Enya, and didn't know how to tell her?...other questions followed, but Enya pushed them out of her mind, and took her anger and confusion and tension all out on a punching bag in the gym, and then on her wraith-defense training.

- - -

Rodney was alone in the lab, and had nothing to do until the meeting in half an hour. He took a few gulps of coffee, and then got a sudden idea. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Laura's small desk. He hurried over to it and turned the lap-top on with the push of a button. It started up and he shuddered at the floral background on the screen.

"Hurry up…" he whispered as it booted, and cast glances over his shoulders to make sure that he was still alone. "Come on…" he opened the documents and browsed through the titles of various documents. "Aha!" He opened one up and found exactly what he was looking for – the plans for the energy room. Hearing footsteps in the hall, he quickly logged off and shut the computer back down, returning to sip his coffee inconspicuously.

John entered and looked over some of the equipment curiously before addressing the scientist. "We've got a game tonight, are you ready?"

"Hockey? Oh yeah, sure. I'm always ready…why? Because I'm smart. The smartest guy here…or so I thought…" He huffed, gripping his coffee mug.

"Rodney? Are you ok?" John asked, giving him an odd look.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'll get over it. Probably. Unless someone else gets over it for me."

"Ok then…I'll just be leaving…" John stepped cautiously out of the room, bumping into Laura. "I'd be careful, Rodney seems a little loopy." He gave a word of warning. She nodded with a smile and continued walking, probably thinking that John was the loopy one, but Rodney immediately confirmed John's advisory.

"So Laura, you must be pretty intelligent." He started. Laura leaned against her desk with a bemused smile on her lips.

"While I did make it onto this expedition." She responded.

"What's your IQ?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Her tone turned defensive.

"Well, I mean, if you're smart, then you must have a high IQ." Rodney rationalized.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"It just seems to me that you would be able to do a lot of the stuff I've done in Atlantis so far."

"Rodney, I've worked beside you and all of the other scientists doing what you do." Her expression turned inquisitive.

"Yes, but I've done all the important stuff, you just do the little things."

"Oh really? What are you trying to say? That I'm not needed here? Or are you just trying to make a point that you're better than everyone else, as usual?" Laura questioned.

Rodney's lips moved in a muttering way, as if trying to come up with the right response.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you don't mind, I'm getting back to work. Important or not." She looked hurt as she turned her back to him, and Rodney slammed his mug down on the table, upset at himself. He wasn't always the best with words, and he hadn't expected the girl to stand up to him like that. Though, now that he thought about it, she looked kind of cute when she was quizzical.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Ok, we need two teams to head on this mission. For some reason the wraith have continually attacked this planet without giving the resident's time to replenish their numbers. The inhabitants downright refuse to leave, and we need to evacuate them to another planet as soon as possible." Weir told them.

Enya was excited to go on another mission. Her team hadn't been needed in awhile, and she was sick of practicing her defense skills, and working out, and waiting.

"Ready?" John asked as he looked around the group of people gathered in the gate room. Various nods were given and he turned to lead the way through the gate.

The first scene that met the Atlantis crew was a bustling town. Brightly colored dresses and jewelry adorned the merry villagers. Trading huts were set up in a line, and the merchants called out to the passersby. No one seemed to take any note that a large group of strangers had walked onto their planet, and tried to pull them into their sales just as everyone else.

"Makes you wonder how many strangers walk around fully armed." John muttered to Ronan, who grunted in reply.

They finally came across an older woman, whose long grey hair was braided into several small strands and tied up with a glittery ribbon. Her eyes were large, and her face was wrinkled, but she had a huge smile as she stared into the bustling street. They ducked into her tent.

"Hello, we were wondering if we would get some information about your planet." John started, taking charge.

"Welcome…" She stared at them all with her buggy eyes. "We are most glad that the fates have sent you to our humble planet. We will do whatever we can to make your stay as pleasant as possible. Would you care for something to drink?" She asked slowly, pointing to a pitcher of chilled juice.

"No, thank you." Teyla replied, sending a wondering look to McKay. "Is there a leader of your people that we could talk with?"

The woman looked at Teyla as though she were absurd. "We have no leader. We each follow our own ways."

"Perhaps we could ask you then," Teyla started kindly. "We are afraid for your planet. The wraith strike continuously and yet you will not move."

"Everything happens for a reason. If the wraith come, then it was meant to be. We still have enough people to continue our way of life, and the wraith are part of life." The woman replied knowledgably.

"You do not have to put up with this. There are many, many other planets who do not have to be treated like this. You could easily relocate and we are more than willing to help you."

"I'm sure you mean well, dear, but we see no need to move." The woman was firm.

"And all your people believe this way?" Enya asked.

"They do. Now, if you'd like to help us, why not see if there's anything in the market that catches your eye?" The old woman suggested, and turned her gaze away from them, starting to call out to other people.

The team exchanged glances and continued down the dirt road.

Every individual they talked to was the same, they could not be coaxed. No amount of reasoning or persuading could convince the people that they were not safe there and would be better off somewhere else.

"Worse than the Germans and Irish put together." Enya heard McKay remark.

They were about to head back to the gate when Teyla stopped in her tracks, and clutched her head in her hands, wearing a painful twisted expression. The pain seemed to increase and she cried out and dropped to her knees. The team gathered helplessly around her.

Finally the intensity seemed to let up enough for her to gasp out, "wraith…coming…" and then she passed out.

No one knew what had just happened, but the gate immediately began to dial and three hive ships zoomed through. As soon as the gate had become dormant, Shepard scooped Teyla up into his arms and ran for the gate, ordering the others to follow, and firing as they went.

"Should we stay behind and try to help?" Enya called over the blasts from the hives.

"No! They've called this on themselves!" John called back, and disappeared through the portal.

- - - -

The medical team arrived quickly to take Teyla away and Ronan went with them to answer the questions.

"What do you think that was all about?" Enya asked worriedly.

"Teyla has a connection with the wraith. I have a feeling they were messing with her. It can get really hard sometimes." He explained, looking more worried than Enya was. She felt a pang of jealousy again.

Weir wanted an immediate debriefing, and then they dispersed their own ways.

Being as it was a Saturday night, she and John had a date planned at 9:00, and she looked forward to talking to him about some of her feelings over the past few days. Hopefully things would be peachy keen when they were done. She also reminded herself to be casual about it, knowing that he wouldn't want her to get all emotional on him.

-----

Nine o'clock came and went, and Enya was left waiting for over an hour. Finally she headed off to bed, hurt and upset. She knew that if there had been an emergency mission the call would have come over the radio. In her mind she went over their relationship, trying to figure out if she had done anything that would cause John to dislike her…but couldn't come up with substantial evidence. She sighed and buried herself in a book.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and just a heads up; Enya pictures will be added to my profile soon, so keep an eye out for them! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

Enya didn't even look at John as he passed her in the hall that morning. She was upset, and wasn't going to say anything until he took the initiative. This was all his fault anyway. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long. John saw her upset face, and immediately turned around.

"Hey Enya! What's wrong?" he asked, falling into place beside her.

She gave a bemused snort and continued walking without looking at him.

"What? Oh!" He slapped his forehead and stopped walking, only to run to catch up with her. He took her arm and she finally stopped and looked at him.

"We were supposed to have a date last night, weren't we?" He lowered his voice so that no one else could hear them.

"It's ok, I'm sure you had more important things to tend to." She told him, but her sarcastic tone was messed up and came out showing more of her hurt than she wished.

"Enya, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to! I went to go see how Teyla was doing around 8:00 and…" Teyla rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust, but it was unnoticed by John who continued, "…we got talking and she was going through a rough time. She's not really sure what happened back on that planet."

"I'm sure you were a huge comfort to her." Enya replied and walked off again, leaving a confused John in the hall staring after her. He wondered if she had PMS or if he had done something very wrong. Or maybe she was trying to test him? He shook his head, girls were hard to understand some times.

- -

Rodney shook his head, as if to clear it of all thoughts but work, and squinted at the computer screen. For some reason the red planet he was staring at kept turning into Laura's face. He didn't want to keep thinking about her, but he found himself subconsciously checking the lab to make sure that she wasn't watching him, and when she did enter, he immediately sat up straighter and typed away furiously at the keyboard.

"Need some coffee?" a feminine voice caused Rodney to jump about a foot into the air. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Sure." He told Laura. She gave him an odd look and turned toward the machine to pour each of them a mug. He was still watching her when she came back.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as he continued to stare while sipping his coffee, almost spilling it down the front of his shirt.

"What? No." He turned back to the laptop and resumed typing.

- - -

Enya headed to the medical lab later that afternoon. They were supposed to make sure that she wasn't over working herself with all of the strength and defense training.

"Hey Carson." She greeted the busy doctor, noting that Katell wasn't around.

"Hello Enya." He grinned at her as he looked up. She hopped up onto on of the benches. "Having a good day?" She asked.

"Most definitely." He agreed, lowering his voice as he came over to her. "Katell and I got engaged today!" He exclaimed in whisper.

Enya broke out in a matching grin. "Really? But I thought…"

"No, I asked Weir and she said that there were no rules against marrying alien women." He joked.

"So when are you going to have the wedding?" Enya wondered to herself how they could possibly be engaged after only a little after a month.

"I don't know. She's planning it to be on her planet. But you'll all be invited of course." Beckett was so happy that Enya wasn't sure that he was even paying attention to her pulse.

"That's wonderful news." She congratulated him as she got ready to leave.

"Thank you." He almost blushed, and she shook her head in amusement.

Enya walked away wishing that she could share her thoughts on her relationship with someone, but she wasn't technically supposed to be going out with John in the first place. The way things were going there might not be a relationship to discuss pretty soon.

That night she didn't even bother to show up in the staff lounge. Watching John and Teyla together would only make her feel nauseated. How could he do this to her? Couldn't he just tell her that he didn't want to date, instead of flirting in her face? A hot tear fell down her cheek, but she brushed it off angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Mind if I join you?" Dr. Beckett did not wait for a reply before sliding into a cafeteria chair next to Enya.

"So, Carson, when are you going to announce this and make it official?" Enya dived into the subject without any small talk.

Becket grinned and finished chewing with a thoughtful look. "I don't know, it will probably be awhile. We still need to iron out some of the complications with her planet and the military and all."

Enya couldn't help but smile at the Scot's enthusiasm.

"Have you given any thought to where you would hold the ceremony?"

"I confess that the question has crossed my mind, and I don't know. I would prefer Scotland, of course, but Katell wants all of her planet's traditions."

"What about doing two ceremonies?"

"Enya, love, you are a genius, have I ever told you that?"

Enya laughed, and started to reply, but a pair of green eyes staring at her across the cafeteria caught her attention.

"Excuse me, Carson; I just remembered something I have to do – back in the jumper bay." Enya stood, sent a glare across the room and turned to leave.

- - -

The jumper bay could almost always be counted on as a good place to retreat to. Enya chose the jumper furthest away, and settled herself into the pilot's seat. The large dashboard made for a good ottoman – and Enya promptly put her feet up. This relaxed position was quickly interrupted by a loud "hi" causing her to start and her feet slid to the floor with a thud.

John's eyes danced as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"You know, if you want to hide from a pilot, I wouldn't recommend the bay." He scolded and made himself comfortable in the seat next to her.

"Unless, maybe, you wanted to be found by a certain pilot as well." He smirked and Enya made a face make.

"John Shepard, above all else, you are detestable." Her voice was calm and cold, and she rose to leave.

"You think I'm some kind of joke, don't you?" the twinkle was gone from his eyes.

"One that's not very funny."

"Maybe you just need to lighten up." John suggested angrily.

"Get real." She huffed and pushed past him.

---

Thankfully Enya's team had scheduled an off-world exploration for the afternoon, giving time for Enya to calm down again. She even felt cool enough to visit the medical lab afterward.

Dr. Jennifer Keller had become one of Enya's closest friends on Atlantis, they had discovered many common interests in their conversations.

"Oh good, I could use the excuse for a coffee break." Jenn smiled and pushed away from her laptop.

"Have you heard the latest on the holiday plans?" Dr. Keller asked as she poured four packets of sugar into her coffee.

"No. What now?"

"Dr. Heitmeyer actually coordinated a whole committee, and she dragged, or as she put it 'recruited' me into joining it. The new big event that we're planning is a formal Winter Wonderland dinner." Keller rolled her eyes, but Enya leaned forward eagerly.

"That sounds fun."

"Well, I guess. We could all use a little Christmas cheer, right?"

"Definitely. So when is this dinner supposed to be?"

"Two days from now."

- --

Katie was miserably losing the game of spider solitaire. All she could concentrate on was the sound of Rodney typing away at some program. Finally she decided to work up the nerve…

"Rodney?" she wheeled the swivel chair around to face him.

"MmHmm…" He continued to type.

"Have you heard anything about this Christmas stuff they're planning?" Katie twiddled her thumbs.

"Huh?" he stopped for a moment, having lost his place, and then started back up.

"Rodney, I'm trying to talk to you." Katie's voice took on a harsh tone.

"Look Katie – can you try talking to me when I'm not busy?"

Katie hurried to the door in anger. "And just when would that be, Rodney?" she voiced the question.

Rodney looked up with a blank face just in time to see her rush out the doorway.

"That went well." Rodney whipped around to find Shepard standing in the opposite door.

"Oh, you were listening in on all that?"

"I was coming from the bay, and I couldn't help but overhear some of it."

"Fine." Rodney stuck at the keys on the keyboard harshly.

"You know, it seems to me…Katie was trying to get at something." John continued, taking Katie's empty chair.

"Nah, she was making stupid chit chat about the decorations. And I have to say, they could do without the mistletoe all over the place. I almost got caught under one with that dorky girl, and Katie was standing right there." McKay told him.

"Yeah, you and dorks don't really seem to be compatible." John shook his head. "My _point_ was that I think you should go invite Katie to the winter dinner. It will smooth things over."

"There's a winter dinner?" Rodney's head went up at the sound of a meal.

"Yes. Now if you can manage to spare the time, why don't you go after her?" John leaned back, proud of himself for fixing the situation.

Rodney began to shut his computer down, and then turned to John.

"Wait a second; I'm taking advice from _you_? You've got like, more problems than I do, between Teyla and that girl…what's her name…Doris or something like that…"

"Enya. And I'm working on my own problems too, thank you very much." The happy feeling had left John and he scowled at McKay. "Just do what I told you to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"John! Wait up!" Sheppard turned at the sound of his name, and waited for Rodney to catch up with him.

"I just wanted to let you know, your advice worked – it's a date. Katie was very happy with me. Needless to say, points were earned in my favor." He informed with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad that all worked out." Sheppard nodded.

"How about you? Any more luck with your women?"

"Don't say 'women' that sounds bad. There's only one."

"Seems I hit a nerve, which _one_ is it then?" McKay held back a laugh.

John hesitated. "Enya." He finally said through gritted teeth.

"Well that sounds like a happy match for you. Right then, I'm off. I'm meeting Katie for lunch." Rodney walked away happily.

"Why on earth does the NERDY SCIENTIST have better luck with women than I do?" John asked aloud.

He continued on to the gym, where he was meeting Ronan to spar. Kate Heitmeyer met him on the way. She ignored his quizzical look at her red and white striped shirt and Santa hat.

"See you at the dinner tomorrow?" she called after him.

"If I can manage to convince a date to go with me." John muttered.

- --

"Dr. Keller?" The doctor turned from her precarious position on top of the ladder, where she was hanging paper snowflakes from the ceiling.

"Yes, Ronan? Is something wrong? I saw you and John sparring before, no more accidents I hope." She looked rather funny staring down at him.

"No, nothing like that. I had just heard…well I thought maybe…do you want to go to this thing tonight?" Ronan waved his arms across the cafeteria, where white tablecloths and Christmas decorations were being put up.

"You mean together?" Jennifer's voice did not disguise her shock.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Ronan averted his eyes from her gaze and shifted from one foot to the other.

"I – I'm floored. Of course. Thank you."

"Ok, so…I'll see you at dinner then." Ronan turned away, his expression the same.

By that night the cafeteria was completely transformed. They had even managed to bring a pine in, and it was lit with white lights.

The halls holding the personal rooms were filled with activity. The girls were using this as an excuse to dress up as fancily as they could, and were going back and forth to each other's rooms to help with hair and makeup or simply compliment each other.

Enya was not very excited about the evening. She had not really given John a good chance to ask her to it, but he had plenty of time to come apologize between their last conversation and tonight. Jennifer still encouraged her to dress up, and pulled a black dress out of the closet.

"A dress? That's kind of formal, don't you think?" Enya objected.

"No. Everyone's dressing up for this. This will be gorgeous on you, come on." The doctor pressed it into Enya's hands.

"Fine…but I don't have any shoes to go with it. I never honestly expected to use it here."

"That's fine. Heitmeyer practically has a shoe store in her room. I'll be right back."

By the time Jennifer returned with a pair of silver heels, Enya had the dress on, and was applying her makeup in front of the mirror.

"Stunning, there's no way he can continue acting like that now. Here are the shoes, I need to go dress, but stop by my room before you head out." Jenn implored.

It didn't take long for Enya to finish. She stood back from the mirror to survey herself, and decided that she didn't look half bad, though rather pale and unhappy. Ah well.

Jenn's room was down a different hallway, and Enya passed several couples on her way out. Ronan was pacing by the elevator, dressed very nicely in a suit. Someone must have helped him with his tie and all.

Not watching where she was going, Enya bumped into someone's shoulder right by Jenn's door.

"Sorry…" Enya took hold of the shoulder to gain her balance back, and was startled to be looking into John's face.

"That's ok…" John held her steady, and then continued to walk past, one arm behind his back. Enya watched after him, catching a glimpse of the bouquet.

Jenn opened her door to find Enya on the verge of tears.

"He bought her flowers, FLOWERS! I can't believe him, he probably will act like a big show off with her all night. How can this be happening, I never should have liked him in the first place. It's all so stupid." Enya collapsed into a chair, and wiped a hot tear from her cheek.

"He's only doing it to get you jealous, and if you really think you don't want to see him again, then just ignore it. Don't let it bother you." Jenn consoled.

"You look nice." Enya commented, taking in Katie's red dress and fancy updo.

"Do you think so? I hope this goes ok, I'm really not sure what to expect out of this, I mean, Ronan? He doesn't really seem like the relationship type." A hiccough escaped her lips.

"Ronan! Ronan Dex! I can't believe you didn't tell me that before. He's pacing outside right now." Enya's anger was gone and she burst out laughing, though a warning look from Jenn made her laughter fade.

"Don't make fun of this – I'm nervous enough as it is. I can't believe he's been out there this whole time. Hurry up." Jenn helped Enya out of the chair, and they hurried out to the hallway.

"Hello." Jenn met Ronan with a small smile, and took his proffered arm.

Enya trailed behind, finding the situation before her humorous enough to keep her spirits up.

Christmas music played over the loudspeaker, and people lingered in clumps sipping punch and waiting for the dinner to start.

Enya saw Weir talking with some of the doctors by the tree, and Katie and McKay talking by the snack table. She didn't mingle much, because Katie kept her glued to her side, not wanting to be left alone with Ronan incase things got awkward.

It wasn't until Kate rung a little dinner bell, and announced that the meal was starting that Enya noticed John again. As she suspected, John was sitting next to Teyla, who was wearing a revealing dress. They seemed to be engaged in a good conversation with Rodney, Katie and some man that Enya had never seen before. The flowers were laying next to Teyla, who looked very happy.

She tried not to stare, but she found her gaze continually drifted back to John's table, and her cheeks flushing with anger.

"Enya…" Beckett broke her trance.

"A bit distracted?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Enya lied, and Carson gave her a knowing look. They kept her included in the conversation after that, though Carson and Katell hardly ate, and kept looking fondly at each other.

Ronan and Jenn seemed to have little in common, and Kate was left to ask most of the questions. Ronan didn't get too talkative until his plate was removed from the table and dessert was gone.

The party went late into the night, and Enya was just starting to enjoy herself when a hand on her back interrupted.

"I was beginning to think I wouldn't get to talk to you all night." John's voice whispered into her ear. She let him take her hand from behind and lead her away from the group. When they were standing by themselves, she looked down at the floor, and waited for him to start talking.

"Enya, don't be so mad at me. You're misunderstanding everything."

"What do you mean? How can this be misunderstood. I have eyes, John. If you just wanted to find a way out of this, don't worry about it. Relationship over. I know you prefer Teyla's company to mine, and I don't care. I don't need you."

Enya left the party and hurried to one of the balconies, where the cool night air felt nice against her hot cheeks. She stood watching the ocean waves crash, and wishing that the guy she had dreamed up in her childhood would appear. Then she could take him on her arm, and walk by John – it would feel so good to show him off.

It was early in the morning when Enya stumbled into her room and kicked the heels off. She only noticed after climbing into her bed that a bouquet of flowers sat in a vase on her night stand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It was with a heavy heart and heated cheeks that Enya made her way to see John, who was sitting writing up a report. No one else sat in the lab, which should have comfortably enabled her to make her speech, but it didn't seem to be much help at afterall.

"John?" he wheeled around in surprise at the sound of her voice.

"I…I'm sorry I acted like that last night. I was jumping to conclusions and…I shouldn't have."

John took in her remorseful gaze and her large green eyes, and hurried to his feet. He had never held a grudge in the first place.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been such a dunce before, I'm sorry." He could tell that his words were received the way he had hoped they would.

"So…I guess we can move on now." John ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do next.

"We could…unless you have plans tonight…oh right, our hockey game. Want to hang out afterward?" he asked.

Enya nodded, still feeling badly about her actions. "That would be great. I'll see you later then."

- --

John's team won the game that night without breaking a sweat, which should have made them happy, but was only frustrating to the players, especially McKay.

"Carson…what happened? Last week you were halfway decent out here – at least you could block pretty well. Did you forget how the game works or something?"

"I'm sorry, Rodney, I really am…I was just a bit distracted tonight." The goofy grin that had been on Beckett's face throughout the entire game was gone now, replaced by an apologetic frown.

"I really wanted to win tonight…Katie was here, and…I just…" Rodney sat down in a nearby chair and sighed.

"I understand, and I'm sorry I let you down, I probably won't come to the next game." Carson added.

"What? No, you can't do that. It's fine, you just have to get yourself together, and we'll be fine next week. We need you!"

"I can't get it together! Don't you understand? I…I have to go." Carson hurried off in a mixture of feelings.

---

"Hey John, I've been wondering…do you think that we'd still, you know, go out and everything if we were back on Earth?" Enya avoided looking at him, and waited for his answer. She felt kind of silly asking, as though asking would make him like her less or something.

"I don't see why anything would be different there. Besides, this is where we are now, and that's what important, right?" John asked.

Enya's mind flitted to all the stories she had heard of John with girls on other planets. The philosophy he had just stated seemed to work with all of those relationships as well, and he had left them all behind, or they hadn't worked out.

"I'm not so sure that it's just here and now that matters. I think it's important that we get along in that aspect of our lives too."

_Oh boy, another fight coming…_John tried to think of a response that would make her feel better.

"So…do you want to ask off a couple of days so we can hang out on Earth? Would that make you feel better?"

To his relief, Enya laughed. "No, that's silly. Forget I mentioned it, I'm sure we'd get along there just the as here. You're right."

_Phew._

"Did you see Jennifer and Ronan tonight? I never would have seen that coming, not in a hundred years." John relaxed at the sound of Enya's laugh, and settled back into the conversation.

"Yeah, I know. I always thought that he'd go more for Teyla or someone like her." John agreed, and hoped he hadn't made yet another mistake bringing up Teyla's name.

"I know! I always thought the same thing."

The night wore on, and the two didn't leave their cozy position in the lounge until just before the sun started to break over the ocean horizon.

---

Enya was startled to see Jennifer rushing toward her, out of breath from her brisk walk.

"What's going on?" Enya hurried to meet her.

"Carson and Katell are in the gate room. They got permission from Weir to sneak off, but someone found out that they were going to go get married!" Keller spoke so fast that Enya almost didn't catch everything.

"Did they leave already?" Enya asked.

"No, they've invited anyone who wants to go now, but they're leaving in ten minutes."

The two women hurried back down to the gate room to find Rodney up front and center, dressed in his nicest, albeit only, suit.

"I'm the best man." He told anyone who so much as glanced at him.

Enya suppressed the desire to make a remark about the memory of Beckett and Rodney's comical kiss, knowing that it would not bring any good.

"What are you smirking about?" John sidled up next to her, and watched the group grow larger.

"Nothing." They had dialed the address now, and the wormhole opened. Carson and his bride-to-be led the way, followed by over thirty of the Atlantis personnel.

Katell was quickly swept up into a crowd of her people – who took her to be made up for the occasion. The Atlantis group followed Carson toward a large building with a dome-shaped roof, and chose seats on the long benches inside.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes before music started to play. It was beautiful music, coming from instruments that the team had never seen before, though some looked similar to earth-instruments.

Katell walked down the center aisle, hidden in a circle of her family and closest friends. When they reached Carson at the other end, the group dispersed, revealing a radiant bride. There was no official to lead the ceremony, but the traditions of the planet were interesting to watch. They vowed loyalty and love to each other, planted a tree from a pot into a garden outside, symbolic of their new life together, and danced in a circle the tree, with clasped hands.

The post-wedding party was much more interesting. Some people that Katell had known well picked three men that she had either dated, or they thought would have made a good match, and they urged the Atlantis team to do the same for Carson. Cadman was pushed forward, not at all ashamed. Teyla absolutely refused to stand up front, having a better idea of what would happen than anyone else. The other two girls were Heitmeyer and Keller, though there were some discrepancies about the compatibility levels.

"The bride's chosen men will now pick one girl from the groom's chosen women and the other way around." One of the locals explained.

The men chose Keller, and the women chose a tall, confident looking man.

"And now, as the couple's first test, they may choose either their spouse, or one of these competitors."

Katell turned to the man, "I have already made my choice." She told him.

Carson seemed to have been trained in this custom, because he turned and said the same thing to Keller.

"And now, the two that are not chosen, will be partners in the next dance."

John noticed that Ronan clenched his fists as this was said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll give you the next dance." John grinned at his burly team-mate, who made no response except a glare.

"Has anyone seen Rodney?" Katie Brown asked as she drew near the group.

"The cakes are gone!" A fearful shriek came from a nearby tent.

"I bet whoever just said that could help you in your search." Teyla smiled at Katie, who rolled her eyes and headed toward the tent.

"You've gotta give her a lot of credit, to put up with Rodney. That's quite a job." John looked toward Weir, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Our first wedding experience off of Earth is about just as surprising as Rodney's finding a girlfriend who puts up with him." Weir's statement brought several smiles.

"Are you calling my girlfriend stupid?" Rodney asked, walking up from behind Weir, holding a fistful of tiny cakes in one hand.

"No, I – "

"Hey! That was a dis against me! You know, I've saved your butt more times than you can count…" Rodney started to list all of the times their lives had been saved by his genius.

"You know, for a smart guy, he doesn't catch onto things all that quickly." John whispered to Enya.

"Let's see if you can catch a hint, if you're so much smarter." Enya nodded toward the dance floor, and dragged him off.


End file.
